Her Dirty Little Secret SCANDAL
by Karen Leona Concepcion
Summary: Who would have thought?
1. Chapter 1

Rina: Ohayouuuuu, Haru-senpai!

**An almost out of breath and panting Rina Suzuki ran toward her senpai - Haruna Ono. Rina scrunched her forehead and tilted her head as her 'onee-chan' didn't seem to hear her high pitched greeting. She seemed to be focused on the mob of students blocking the front gates of the school.**

Haruna: Oh Rina. You're here.

Rina: What's up?

Haruna: I don't really know. There seems to be a commotion. I've been here for almost 15 minutes. The mob just won't budge.

**Rina tried tip toeing to see what made the ruckus, but it was a fail. All of a sudden, a police sets off an alarm.**

Policeman: Attention all students. Classes are suspended due to private circumstances. You are now all required to go straight home. Thank you.

**And with that, the horde of noisy high school students dispersed, revealing a police line barricading the school entrance.**

Rina: What's that in there?

Haruna: *moves forward and peeks at the scene* Ettu-

Policeman: Oi! Oi! I told you to go home.

Haruna: *surprised* Hai! Hai! *grabs Rina's hand and pulls her away*

Rina: *being dragged by Haruna a few blocks away* Eh! Eh! *breaks free* Let's go see, Haru-senpai.

Haruna: Are you nuts? We can get suspended if we do.

Rina: Oh c'mon! Just a peek!

**And with that, the younger member dashed back to the front gate of the school. Sighing and complaining on why on earth did she even care, Haruna couldn't help but worry and follow her sister-like friend. However, when she turned at the corner, Rina was not there. It's as if she vanished within just five seconds.**

Haruna: The hell?

**Haruna was about to go back and go straight home when she suddenly heard the policeman talking with his co-worker. She decided to hide and listen.**

Policeman1: The f*ck. Did you see how Koji Iizuka's eyes were literally popped out of their sockets? It's inhumane! Dang, I know this kid.

Policeman2: Just like a horror movie. Gaddamn. And it happened in a school. Don't they have good security here?

Students are endangered.

Policeman1: I guess the management will cancel classes for the whole week.

**From her hiding place, Haruna could only gawk at what she heard. Koji? Her wanna-be boyfriend? Eyes? Popped out? Sockets? Just what the hell is going on in here? She felt like popping her own eyes out when she heard what the policeman said next.**

Policeman2: Ye-What the!

Policeman1: What? What?

Policeman2: Somebody sneaked in! *points at the moved police line*

Policeman1: *runs into the school* Damn irritating students. I told them to go home!

Haruna: *gasps* RINA!


	2. Chapter 2

Haruna: What on earth am I doing...

**Haruna could only sigh as she sneaked inside the school building. She couldn't believe she would really break rules just to make sure her troublesome friend is okay. If those policemen spotted her, she's gone for good. Her trail of thoughts were cut when a running Tomomi suddenly bumped into her. She seemed... anxious.**

Haruna: Ooompf!

Tomomi: *pants* Ha-Haru! Good.. here.. Mami...

**And with that, Tomomi violently pulled the fallen Haru up and dragged her along the hallway.**

Haruna: Seriously, Tomo! Slow down! Besides, what are you doing he- Mami!

**There in front of them lay an unconscious Mami.**

Haruna: Mami! Wake up. Wake up. *shaking the still knocked out Mami*

Mami: *half awake* .. out... she... danger... out *passes out again*

Tomomi: I left my bass in the music room yesterday so I decided to get it back today, but when I did, this is what I saw.

Haruna: We have to get her out of here. If the police sees us we- *hears the policemen walking down the corridor* Speaking of the devil.

**Dragging the unconscious Mami, Haruna and Tomomi hid in the nearest room which happened to be the music room. Tomomi, as quietly as possibly, locked it, wishing to Kami that the police wouldn't mind checking in.**

Policeman1: I warned you not to enter the school building, miss!

Student: I told you, I just want to take pictures of the crime for the school paper! It's my job! Don't you understand? Besides, I have to get something in the music room.

**Upon hearing the screechingly familiar voice, Haruna and Tomomi glanced at each other. It was definitely Rina, a complaining and irritated Rina. Good news, she was okay. Bad news, she was caught and they were about to get caught as well. **

Policeman1: You're going to get suspended for this. Don't you see this is a very important and dangerous matter? Now go get your thing and you're coming out with me.

Rina: Hai hai. *opens the door* Eh? It's locked.

Policeman1: Locked? Can't it wait tomorrow?

Rina: NO!

Policeman1: Okay. Okay. Sheesh. Kids these days. Stay here. No funny business. I'll just grab the keys from the security guard.

Rina: Haiiii. *leans on the door and crosses her arms with a bored expression*

**The policeman left, Haruna still trying to wake the knocked out Mami, and Tomo still thinking to or not to open the door for Rina. Either way, there will get caught.**

Tomomi: Acku. Here goes nothing.

**When Tomomi was about to open the door, a gun shot aired around the campus. Petrified, Haruna dashed toward Tomomi who seemed to be stunned by the door. Both peeked out. No one was there.**

Tomomi: What... was.. that... ? *scared*

Haruna: Where the heck is Rina?_ Gaddamn Rina. Can't you just stay in one spot for at least a minute? Don't tell me it's for the school paper again. You're going to get one whole of a lecture from me later._

Tomomi: Haru... I'm scared. *eyes start to gain tears*

**Even Haruna was scared, maybe even scared than Tomo, but she had to keep it. She just had to.**

Haruna: _We definitely cannot leave Mami here. _Tomo, you and Mami stay here. I'll go get help.

Tomomi: B-B-B-Bu-But!

Haruna: Don't worry. Just lock the door and you'll be fine. Hide somewhere in here, Mami, too. *gulps* I'll go out and find the policeman. We have to look for Rina, too. Don't come out until I get back... with help.

**Tomomi could only nod. It was just like in the movies. The part where one of the characters leaves and gets help, but doesn't come back anymore. Nervous and scared as hell, Haruna stealthily went out of the room. She heard the door clicked and locked.**

Haruna: _What have I gotten myself into?_

**She couldn't believe she was playing hero, but what could she do anyway? Haruna carefuly walked down the hallway toward the sound of the gunshot, thinking that maybe, just maybe, the policeman was still there. Haruna saw it and could only gawked at the irony. Yeah. The policeman was indeed there, really, lying on the floor with a hole on his forehead.**

Haruna: _Ah shit! Shit! Shit!_

**Haruna was tremendously confused on what to do. Go back to the room? Get Tomomi? Leave Mami? How about Rina? Scream like nuts? Call her name out like a mad man.. er.. woman? Or maybe she could just run for her dear life?**

**Haruna could have just run down the first floor and get the hell out of this shit hole, but instead, she decided to pick up the other two**_._** As for Rina, she didn't want to do this but she would just come back for her 'sister'.. with official help.**

**However, when Haruna got back in front of the music room, she could have sworn all those bad and naughty words she watched on the television, but no voice came out.**

**All she saw was red... everywhere... and a familiar figure standing inside.**


	3. Chapter 3

Haruna: What? When? Why? How?

**Haruna swore she could have asked all the possible questions at that moment. In her hell-of-a-confused head, only one word could possibly describe what she saw - impossible. It was just way too impossible.**

Haruna: Maybe I'm dreaming. Yeah! I am definitely dreaming! Oh Kami-san, wake me up. Onegaii!

**But as if on cue and to remind her the ugly truth, an oh-so sweet chuckle cut her twisted thoughts off.**

"If you think you're dreaming... well, sorry to burst your bubble but you're not."

Haruna: No! No! No! I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming! *tries to pinch herself*

" *chuckles* My, my, my. Hey Mami-chan, *crouches and softly pokes side of the now lifeless guitarist on the floor* our band leader here just doesn't believe, does she? *mocking voice* Mind telling her that you're dead and that... *voice changes into a brutal and loud one* SHE'S NEXT! "

**Haruna could have sworn she could feel her tears streaming like a damn faucet. She just couldn't believe it. This was nuts! How could she, of all the people she knew, do this. She, of all her friends. She, who Haruna treated more than a sister.**

Haruna: R-Rina...

Rina: *stands up* Oh finally. *tilts head a bit* Awake now?

Haruna: How... *voice cracking* Just how could you do this! Mami is our friend! You are our friend! My friend!

Rina: Friends? Hah! I don't need friends, Haru. .FANS.

**A gun shot... then everything went black.**

* * *

Rina: Ohayouuuuu, Haru-senpai!

**An almost out of breath and panting Rina Suzuki ran toward her senpai - Haruna Ono. Rina scrunched her forehead and tilted her head as her 'onee-chan' didn't seem to hear her high pitched greeting. She seemed to be focused on the mob of students blocking the front gates of the school.**

Haruna: Oh Rina. You're here...


End file.
